1. Field of Invention
The following description relates to an apparatus for printing on a 3-dimensional surface using electrohydrodynamic force, and more particularly to an apparatus for printing on a 3-dimensional surface using electrohydrodynamic force capable of performing a process of printing a desired shape on a 3-dimensional surface.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid droplet jet apparatus for jetting fluid in a liquid droplet form was usually applied to ink jet printers, and recently it is being developed to applied to high-tech high value added fields such as display processes, printed circuit board processes, and DNA manufacturing chip processes etc.
In the conventional ink jet printer field, for ink jet apparatuses for jetting ink in a liquid droplet form, mostly the piezo driving method and thermal driving method have been mainly used, but these methods caused nozzle clogging and thermal problems, and were not suitable for large size printing, and had possibility of material degeneration.
Due to these problems, a liquid droplet jet apparatus applying power to opposing electrodes to generate electrohydrodynamic force, and then jetting conductive liquid droplet by the generated electric field is being developed and in wide use, recently.
However, even in a conventional ink jet printer and liquid droplet jet apparatus using electrohydrodynamic force method, there is still difficulty in printing on an curved 3-dimensional surface. In a conventional ink jet printer, the viscosity of the ink is limited to 30 cP, and thus such a conventional inkjet printer cannot be applied to a surface which is curved quite significantly, since liquid droplet would flow down. Furthermore, there are still difficulties in performing a precision printing process on a surface having a 3-dimensional shape and not a flat surface in the case of using electrohydrodynamic liquid droplet jet apparatus.